JelLove
by LoLzMeoW
Summary: Max and Iggy got their hands on some Jell-O. Guess who gets the short end of the stick? FAX! One-Shot.


**Fang POV**  
It was the middle of the night when I heard footsteps padding along the carpeted hallway out side the door. My body instinctively tensed and jolted me awake from my much needed slumber. Deciding to investigate, I made my way downstairs to see Iggy and...Max? They were both in the kitchen doing something. I had no idea what they were doing, but they were stationed at the marble counter. Giggling.

**_(If you didn't know, they're at a safe house they found FYI_****)**

Silently, I made my way over to where they were situated on barstools and looked over their shoulders to find, Jell-O? What are they doing up at this hour playing with Jell-O?

"Good Morning," I said making myself known.

Startled Max and Iggy screamed then then took massive globs of the gelatinous substance and launched it in my face. In my disheveled state I managed to stumble my way to a bigger vat of the stuff. The pot that I landed in was about the size of a hot tub, It probably was one. When I got up trying, and failing, to get the jelly off of my face Max and Iggy were clutching their stomachs with laughter. I, however, didn't find this funny.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Fang!" Max managed to say through heaving bunches of laughter.

"Yeah, sorry Fnick, that was pretty damn funny though," said Iggy wiping a tear from his face.

I merely nodded and walked up the stairs plotting ways to get revenge on the two. I was on the last step when I got the perfect plan, the rest of the flock will be in on it except those doofus'. He he he...

**Max POV**  
It was time. I crept down the stairs as silently as I could since it's like these kids have vulture-like hearing. Oh wait. They DO. I made it down the stairs quick enough to see Iggy already leaning against the granite counter top with all of the ingredients we'll need. You're probably wondering what we're doing. You'll find out soon enough.  
We set to work on the stuff. Iggy was the one that put the ingredients together for me so I didn't burn down the house with my terrible cooking skills. Don't EVER let me into the kitchen, I will somehow burn your water. Seriously. I've done that before, long story short, don't ever let me in the kitchen if you value your wellbeing. While I was thinking of reasons I shouldn't be in the kitchen I heard speaking.

"Good morning."

Me, being me decided to shriek like a little girl and throw the Jello-O in my hands at the perpetrator. Don't laugh, I wasn't the only one who did that, Iggy did too. I finally was able to get a good look at the person. It was...Fang? He seemed a bit startled so that landed him in n the huge, bathtub-sized vat of extra Jell-O Iggy and I made. My hands immediately covered my mouth in a lame attempt to cover up my laughter. I failed at that and looked up at Iggy. We boh immediately burst out laughing at Fang, he was covered in green and blue Jell-O! It was pretty hilarious if you ask me. Fang then tried to wipe off some of the Jell-O. He completely failed, which made Iggy and I laugh harder.

"Oh my gosh,I'm so sorry Fang!"

I nearly choked on air when I said that through my fits of laughter. I was laughing too much to notice Iggy say something to Fang, all I know is that Fang went up the stairs looking pissed.

I turned to Iggy, " Well, I'ma hit the hay. Finish making the Jell-O for the kids if you want, but I'm... going to sleep."

As I made my way up the stair into my room, I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow because we planned a fun day for the kids so they get to relax before we have to be on the run again. As I fell asleep, I could have sworn I heard Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy in the room next door. But that can't be them, that's Fang's room. I fell asleep wondering what the noise could be.

*****The next day...*****  
I woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated, that and to 3 pairs of eyes. I would've screamed if a mocha hand hadn't covered my mouth. It was Nudge, this was ironic considering we were the ones always doing this to her. So this is how it feels. It doesn't feel so good. I'll keep that in mind the next time I think about putting my hand over Nudges mouth. Hmm...

"We want to go swimming, you promised today was our day today. Remember?"

Its ironic how that short sentence from the motormouth changed my whole day.

*****At The Backyard Underground Pool*****  
I was in a purple bikini at the request of Angel and Nudge dearest. Note the sarcasm. I was actually forced to. Damn those kids, damn them to heck. They're lucky that it's THEIR day not MINE. Imagine what type of havoc I would cause then.

****Imagination****  
_I'm sitting on a throne made of marble and human bones while I cackle maniacally. My human subjects were only clothed in rags and their ribs showed through there skin. The sky was an ashy orange that faded to gray over the horizon. Everything was deduced to rubble. The air reeked of smoke and burning skin._  
****End Imagination****  
He he he , that's a nice thought. As I was scheming other things to do for MY day, I noticed Iggy walk up beside me. He nodded his head in my general direction in acknowledgement. What the both of us didn't notice was the pair of olive-toned arm that pushed us into the 'pool' from behind. The reason I say 'pool' is because of crashing into water, we plunged into water colored JELL-O! Iggy got off easy, he landed on top of the gelatin while instead I ended up sinking. I couldn't breathe. The goop burnt my eyes as I held them open to see the silhouette of...Fang? The one who caused this. I get it, this is revenge from yesterday. How could I have been so dense?

The pair of arms somehow lifted me up out of the Jell-O filled pool and to the surface.

"Max..."

I leant up from my position to see Fang hunched over like he did something wrong.

"I'm so sorry. I just... I don't know what j would've done if I lost you. And with the knowledge that I caused it. Max, I can't live without you. I-i love you Maximum Ride."

After his confession was the only time when I really processed the info of our close proximity. I don't know who leaned in first, but all I remember is the feel of sparks and a firework show behind my eyelids. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart panting for air and leaned on each others foreheads.

" I love you too Fang."

Those simple words caused him to smile a full-blown grin.

I think Jello-O might just be my new favorite dessert besides chocolate chip cookies.

*****Iggy POV*****  
I walked back inside after I got off of my uncomfortable and unplanned for Jell-O bed. Nudge then came inside with a towel looking a bit frantic.

"Here , take this towel. Your making tra-acks..."

I leaned in close to her. I just couldn't resist her anymore, especially since she ate some of the gelatin, and its all over her lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed, as did mine.

She tasted sweet like sugar and I LIKE sugar. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth when she gasped at the intensity of the kiss. After I explored every crevice of her mouth, my lip tore away from hers and descended to pepper kisses along her jawline. I then began to nibble on her neck eliciting a moan from her.

My antics came to an end because I knew if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to stop. We slumped down on the ground and shared on last sweet kiss before Nudge asked,

"So what does this make us?"

I gave her a kiss filled with all the love for her I've been holding back. She giggled as she took that as my answer.

_*****Thanks to All That Glitters- Is Sparkly for being my best friend on this website and for being a faithful reviewer to my stories. You guys should check out her story Midnight Wings , it's epic. Srsly. Hey Pedro. You guys didn't think I would forget Pedro now, did you? Well seeya guys :D*****_


End file.
